Dark Magic
by SceneEffect
Summary: Kalene Potter is going to Hogwarts for the first time. She meets Reed, a sturdy boy of her uncles, and Greg Malfoy. Little does she know that her life is going to be thrown into chaos when she enters Hogwarts.


_Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! I only recently thought of this, and I hope to go far with it! Normally I write Twilight and Warrior Cat fanfics, but recently I've been obsessed with Harry Potter and decided to write this! This is 19 years ago, from Harry's daughter POV. I've had this idea lingering in my head for a while, and finally found a starting point for it! :D I hope you enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. She is only letting me use her story to come up with a plot of my own and post it on here. Review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do you have your wand, darling?" I heard my mom ask me for the umpteenth time. I know she means well, but she has asked me this question a million times.<p>

I turned to look at her and smiled, "Yes mother. I do," I replied with a bright smile. I was getting ready to go to Hogwarts School for Wizardly and Witch Craft. My mom and dad were both wizards, so that makes me a Pureblood. I don't want to go through all the Pureblood, Half-blood and Muggle business quite yet. You'll learn that eventually throughout my story. All your questions will be answered, I'm sure.

My mom and dad both went to Hogwarts. They were in Gryffindor, and I silently hoped that I would be placed in the same house. I shouldn't need to worry though; if they were in the same house then I should be put in that house too.

"Don't forget your spell book, honey. You've been doodling spells in that all year," My father chuckled, handing me my spell book.

I grinned, taking it from him, "Thanks dad. Almost forgot," I replied sheepishly, placing my book in my suitcase.

"Harry!" A feminine voice called. His face brightened, turning around as a women raced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as two kids and a guy with red hair like mothers walked after her, "It's been a while." She murmured, blushing as she let go of his neck. "Sorry Ginny," She said quietly.

Mother chuckled, giving her a hug, "No problem at all Hermione," She told her with a small smile. Then she turned to the boy and grinned, "It sure has been a while Ron. Saddens me to say so," She murmured, giving him a hug as well.

"Don't worry sister. I know you've been busy," Ron said with a smirk. He looked down at me and smiled, "This is the kid I've been hearing so much about?" He asked with a wink. I blushed, looking at my feet.

"Ron. You're making her uncomfortable!" Hermione gasped, glaring at him playfully.

"Nothing an uncle isn't capable of," He chuckled, shrugging. He hugged a little boy to him while the boy tugged at his coat.

"Yes," My dad chuckled, patting my shoulder, "This is Kalene Potter. Kay, this is Ron and Hermione Wesley, their kids Reed and Philip Wesley," My dad introduced.

I smiled, waving, "It's nice to meet you all," I replied in my soft voice. Reed grinned at me, and I blushed deeper. He was the oldest, and looked like he was going on the train with me. Philip looked to be two years younger than Reed, and a year older than my brother Albus.

The sound of the train sounded suddenly and I looked over to see the train screeching to a halt. I heard a faint sigh and looked up to see mom getting teary eyed, "It's time for you to go…" Her voice cracked. Dad placed an arm around her shoulder and she sobbed gently. "I'm alright, I'm alright…" She whispered to herself.

"Ginny, she'll be fine. She has Potter blood," Ron smirked, and Hermione nodded, "Besides, my boy here will take good care of her," He added with a wide grin, placing a hand on Reed's shoulder.

"Don't worry Aunt Ginny. I'll protect her," He said in a gruff voice, making me blush more. Great, an over-protective mother, plus an over-protective cousin, this is going to be a hell of a ride.

"Go on. On you go," Hermione shooed Reed onto the train. He looked back at her and waved, smiling as he walked inside, disappearing. I was suddenly feeling scared. What if no one liked me? I'm sure that was a question all new students had, but it sprung into my mind anyways.

"You'll be fine Kalene," My dad cooed, and I looked up to him, "Go on. We'll miss you," He murmured, giving me a hug. Mom gave me a hug next, kissing my head.

"Have fun dear," She whispered in my ear, giving me a tight squeeze before letting me go. I smiled at them both and waved before entering the train and the start of my new life.

I walked down the hall and looked for Reed. Where had that red head gone? I finally saw him and he waved at me. I walked over to him, placing my suitcase behind me. "Kalene, this is Gregory Malfoy," He introduced his new friend that was sitting beside him. Gregory looked at me and grinned, blowing his snow white hair out of his face. "Greg, this is my cousin Kalene Potter," Reed introduced me.

Greg held out his hand for me to shake and I shook it, "Nice to meet you," He told me with a wink. "I'm sure we'll be great friends," He smiled. I blushed, looking out the window. I had a feeling this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><em>Hello people! Didja like it? I Hope you did! Yes, you guessed it! There's going to be a whole new plot! Kalene, Reed and Greg are going to be friends for a while… I'll let you see what happens next! I'll try to update soon, if my imagination doesn't fail me. <em>

_~SceneEffect_


End file.
